


My Eyes Went Dark

by pastel_kaminari



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, M/M, cutegays, myoriginalcharacters, sad death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_kaminari/pseuds/pastel_kaminari
Summary: Draven and Ace are my two original characters. They are in the afterlife, and this means that once you are killed again in the afterlife, you are reborn. This follows what happens with their story.





	My Eyes Went Dark

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up  
> the way draven died ruined his voice :))

Draven, when he was alive, had a best friend. Her name was Nevaeh. They spent all their spare time together, going bowling, to even shopping together. But, one day, Nevaeh took a small knife, coming up behind Draven and slicing along his neck. Draven “woke” up in the afterlife, shocked, upset, and confused. Since, in the afterlife, the way you die forever marks your skin, Draven was always reminded of the way he died, and his best friend. For years, Draven isolated himself from the others, always hiding in small crevices, or in the trees. One day, he came across Ace. Ace was a very outgoing guy, always bouncing around whenever he got excited, or squealing, whatever that is. Ace instantly started trying to warm up Draven, always following him around, or sitting in a tree with him.  
After a while, Draven got annoyed of Ace always following him around, and so he finally warmed up to him. They spent every second together, racing each other, or even just sitting and talking. Though, secretly, Draven had a massive crush on Ace. Oh, and Ace had a massive crush on Draven. Neither of them knew about each other’s feelings. After a long time, Draven finally was building up the courage to confess his feelings to Ace. They were racing to the woods, when a guy jumped out and grabbed Ace by the arm. Draven slowly stopped, confused, as another guy came out of the trees. Too late, Draven noticed that the guy was carrying a sharp object. Draven started running towards Ace, his fingers grazing his back. Too late, Draven kept thinking as the guy stabbed the object into Ace’s heart. NO! Draven screamed into his head, dropping onto the ground as Ace collapsed, the killers running away. No, Ace, Stay here! Stay here with me! Don’t leave! Ace!! Draven sat up onto his knees, running his fingers through Ace’s honey brown hair. Ace had blood oozing out of his neck, running down his skin and soaking his clothes. Draven choked out, dragging him up onto his lap. I can save you, Ace, I can save you. Draven told himself as he gently stroked Ace’s cheek.  
Ace was barely alive, his eyes flicking, tears lined his eyes. Draven forced a smile at him, wiping off Ace’s tears with his fingers. It’s okay, I’ll be okay. Draven slowly mouthed to Ace. Ace weakly clasped his fingers around Draven’s hand. I love you, okay? I love you. Draven muttered out as best as he could, his voice quiet and squeaky. Draven bent his head down, lightly kissing Ace’s forehead, leaning back against a tree. Ace’s eyes slowly rolled, and his head tilted to the side. Draven wiped his tears, carefully setting Ace’s head on the soft grass. He stood up, nudging Ace’s body next to the tree. He ripped off a part of his sleeve, using it as a cloth to wipe up the blood off of Ace’s body. Draven smiled lightly, tossing the bloody cloth to the side, as he bent down to take his jacket off, wrapping it over Ace. I love you. Draven squeaked out, brushing the hair out of Ace’s eyes. He stood up, and with all of his will power, he turned his back on Ace. He slowly started walking away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Draven hadn’t realized it, but tears were streaming down his face as he had his back on Ace. His best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpp  
> Should I write an actual long story to this?? I need feedback


End file.
